Teurin
|head_of_government=Arin Raluvir |head_of_state= |head_of_military=Mayrin Danumir |legislative_branch= |executive_branch= |judicial_branch= |population= |area= |capital_city=Zondar |major_cities=Ekdar |major_religions= |currency=Tarein |language=Turin |demonym=Teuriner |predecessor= |successor= |formed=*Valkalonia *Baraton |founded=1882 |dissolved= }} Teurin, officially the Empire of Teurin or sometimes known as the Dominion of Teurin is a large nation in Damalias. Teurin is one of the Great Powers of Damalias although usually forgotten about as Teurin rarely interferes in international affairs. Teurin is one of the largest nations in Damalias, being outsized by Avgrov and rivaling Alurin-Dertabin in size. Teurin became independent with the fall of Valkalonia at the hands of Baraton and progressively took back all the land formerly owned by Valkalonia, as well as some Baratonian, modernly Avgrovan land, to the south and the west. Teurin was largely ignored, and equally ignored everyone else, until the Kalan Crisis in 1908. It signed a secret deal with Pavion and sent volunteer forces to fight Aclana and Scena. In 1914, with the start of the Great War, the Triple Entente members were surprised to find Teurin on the side of the Central Powers. Teurin had quickly overrun the Avgrovan border but was met with fierce resistance from the Avgrovan army. The Teuriners were eventually pushed back and in 1918 signed an armistice. Teurin again found itself an enemy of the Allied powers during the second World War, when it allied with Alurin-Dertabin and the Grand Valerius States. Teurin and Alurin-Dertabin however got out of the war much easier than the Grand Valerius States did, signing a separate treaty with the Allies. Teurin entered isolation during the Cold War but was part of a power bloc with Alurin-Dertabin and Tanachaki. Modernly, Teurin remains isolationist to most other countries other than its allies. History Independence Teurin gained its independence in 1882, rising from the ashes of Valkalonia as the only functional goverment. Unlike the Baratonian nations, Teurin had safely secured its route becoming a nation. In quick succession, Teurin had annexed all the former territories of Valkalonia, as well as some Baratonian land, modernly Avgrovan. Teurin's existence was barely known and on most maps, the land was marked as being unowned. This allowed Teurin to rise successfully, easily. Unlike Valkalonia, Teurin was an hereditary empire, whereas Valkalonia was an empire where it was believed the emperor lives forever, and thus succession was unknown. Gaining ground Teurin's first diplomatic actions outward included the sending of a volunteer force to Pavion during the Kalan Crisis. They signed a secret treaty with Pavion as well, and sending military materiél too. The volunteer force was sent in support of Pavionian goverment and was overwhelmingly effective against the Aclanan and Scenan force. Unexpectedly, the Avgrovans intervened in the war on the side of Aclana and Scena. The Teuriner volunteer force encountered them multiple times before being told to avoid the Avgrovans. The Kalan Crisis was a defeat for Pavion, and the Teuriner troops returned home, with the western nations being unaware of them having been present to begin with. The Great War Teurin unexpectedly entered the Great War on the side of the Central Powers, and Teurin successfully overran the Avgrovan forces with ease. Only being halted when the Avgrovan army was retreated from the west and moved to the east to fight the Teuriners. The two-year campaign between Teurin and Avgrov became known as the Battle of the Two Titans, after the colossal armies which clashed. The Teuriner army vastly outsized the army of Avgrov, unknown to them. However, by 1916, Alurin-Dertabin had joined on the side of the Triple Entente and joined the combat against Teurin, under command of Avgrovan commanders as well as their own, as the Avgrovan commanders were veterans, while the Aluri-Dertabinian commanders were inexperienced. Teurin signed an armistice with Avgrov and Alurin-Dertabin, separately from the Triple Entente. It dictated that Teurin pay war reparations to Avgrov and Alurin-Dertabin both, and Teurin was forced to release Avrenburg as an independent nation, territory formerly owned by Valkalonia. Interwar Following the Great War, Teurin had a lot to rebuild, and it was one of the branded nations in Damalias. As a result, Teurin's only real ally had become Avgrov. However, Avrenburg progressively became more under Teurin's influence, eventually effectively becoming a satellite state. Teurin's friendship with Avgrov was rather short, as Avgrov turned into a state in 1929, ending their friendship and returning both countries to hostilities. This left Teurin with only Avrenburg as their alliance, and instead turned to its neighbours to ally. Alurin-Dertabin was among these, and the two nations had signed an alliance by 1932. When Teurin engaged in World War II, on the side of the Axis Powers, Avrenburg joined them as an ally, albeit the country was pressured into the war by Teurin. World War II Teurin, which had signed a secret treaty with Alurin-Dertabin regarding World War II, entered the war in 1940, jointly with the latter. Teurin promptly joined the invasion of Avgrov on the Eastern Front. Avgrov was flanked by Teurin's sudden invasion, but managed to recover and send troops to the east. The subsequent invasion of Tavra by their ally, Alurin-Dertabin, however left the Avgrovan troops in the east unreinforced. In 1944, when it became apparent that the were losing the war, Alurin-Dertabin and Teurin signed a peace treaty with the Allied Powers. In addition to hefty war reparations, Teurin's army was restricted to a hundred-thousand men, and its satellite state, Avrenburg, became an Avgrovan puppet. Teurin subsequently switched sides and sent troops to the Avgrovan Front to support Avgrov. Category:Articles by Nicktc Category:Nations